Legend of Zelda: Lamentations
by Dussel50
Summary: It has been nearly 40 years since the Dividing War ended. Hyrule has grown into a powerful kingdom, but darkness closes in ree young men, Auru, Rusl, and Dabue, are thrust into the arms of an old hero, and into a world of adventure and grief. Their decisions could push Hyrule into a new age, or repeat the mistakes of the past, and doom Hyrule to an existence of darkness...


CHAPTER 1: CORPS

Clangs echoed down the long hallway, rushing through the barracks. Boys ran to the end of the hall, pushing their way through to the rear of the structure. The shields and swords which hung on the wall were ripped from the hooks, their owners identified by the nametags underneath. The last shield to be taken from the wall was by a youth of about sixteen. His lanky frame was mismatched with the kite shield and the longsword he held is hand, and he ran out to the walls.

"RUSL, GET ON THE WALL!"

"Yes sir!"

Rusl's legs carried him to the top of the wall, where he narrowly dodged an arrow soaring just above the wall of the outpost. Arrows rained down along the walls of the post, and scattered the defending force. His dodging and dancing throughout the ranks of infantry came to an abrupt halt when he ran into a broad shouldered young man. Rusl looked into the steely blue eyes of the burly youth, and awaited orders.

Auru stared back into his friend's brown eyes, and began to speak. "Secure the maps and logs. We cannot allow them to be taken." Auru returned his steely eyes to the field that lay ahead of him, and attempted to identify the raiders who were attacking his outpost.

Without another word, Rusl ran along the wall, sprinting at full force to try and secure the documents in the command post, adjacent to the barracks. Rusl charged into the empty post, and grabbed a leather bag filled with paper and maps, and ran back outside. Suddenly, the oak gates at the front of the outpost crashed open, sending splinters of wood and metal bracing flying across the outpost. Rusl turned, and his eyes grew wide, as he watched Hylian Knights step through the gates, standing over 7 feet tall in their armor. Rusl turned, and charged the knights, while Auru charged from the other side.

Their worlds simultaneously went black moments later.

…

Rusl awoke, his head throbbing. He was laying on a stretcher, inside a medical tent. He got to his feet, and wobbled outside. It was morning in Western Hyrule Field, and the sun was just breaking over Death Mountain. Rusl suddenly recalled the events of the previous night, and fell to one knee.

"We failed…," he thought, his heart falling. He knelt for a few moments, his mind racing through the events of last night, recollecting the savage assault that ended their mission. The 36th Cadet Corps sat in quiet disbelief, humbled by the might of the 1st Hylian Brigade.

The 36th Cadet Corps was the 36th in a series of trained units to become Hylian Warriors. Each Warrior served under the Royal Family, and each Warrior had humble beginnings with the Cadet Corps. The Cadet Corps was established during the Dividing War, as a new method to produce a standing army. Created with the intentions to defend Hyrule and serve its' King and People for whatever was needed, it was created by the Queen's father after the discovery of corruption and treason in the Kingdom. The dissension of the Gerudo people took the Kingdom by surprise, and only after a radical rally four years after the discovery by a Hero, was the first Corps founded and trained. 5 years and 5 Corps later, the Gerudos were pushed back into the desert into hiding. The Hero assisted in founding these Corps, and was responsible for the training of the first 7 Corps.

After the Queen's father died, the Hero relinquished his command to generals he selected, and secluded himself in the Southern Forests. The 36th Cadet Corps was the first Corps of over 5000 members, and was supposed to be the proudest, fiercest, and most trained of the Corps. The officers who trained them had boasted and bragged that they would defeat the "Mighty First," and they believed their officers whole heartedly.

Yet, their humbling defeat in a matter of hours demoralized the Corps. Tents were littered throughout the field, each labeled a section number. Rusl, curious as to where and what he was classified as, searched for the command post in the section he was currently wandering about. After several minutes of asking Warriors, he was guided to a white tent, with a Hylian Eagle painted across the sides. Rusl fixed his collar, and walked into the post, and ran into a familiar face.

Auru stood at parade rest, and waited patiently in front of a desk, paying no attention to the slight clerk who sat before him. Rusl approached the desk, and the administrative staffer looked a Rusl, scouring him with his bespectacled eyes.

"Name, and Assignment."

"Rusl, Field Blacksmith Apprentice."

The clerk looked at him, and waited for a last name, but none came. Realizing his error, he looked down and said "Same as this one," and returned to his paper shuffling.

Auru made eye contact with Rusl, and irritation filled the 18-year old's eyes. The fact that both were orphaned and sent to Castletown was a cross that neither enjoyed bearing. Neither of the Cadets knew their parents, nor did they ever have any knowledge of their lineage. The only information that they had was that their parents died during a Gerudo raid, and they were spared because of Hylian intervention.

Both had grown up in the same run down orphanage outside of Hyrule Castle together. Rusl came to the orphanage when he was only a few months old. Auru had been there for about a year and a half, and the two were placed in the same cradle to sleep. As the years went by, they grew close. They played, ate, fought, and lived together, and were inseparable. Auru protected Rusl, and never abandoned his younger comrade. When Auru turned seventeen, he decided to join the Hylian Military. Rusl followed suit, begging the recruitment sergeant to allow him to get an apprenticeship as a blacksmith. Auru trained to become a knight, though the training was general, and applied to all specialties in the Hylian military. He was obsessed with becoming a Knight, and it worried Rusl. Deeply.

Rusl waited quietly, and remained standing in the sparsely decorated receiving room. The flap behind the secretary fluttered, and a captain examined both of them. His scarred equipment sat firmly on his broad shoulders, and the long swords characteristic of the Swordsmen hung along his hip. After a moment of brief silence, the captain waved both of the trainees in, and sat behind a long rectangular table, which was littered with maps, reports, and evaluations. The boys stood in front of the desk at parade rest, and watched the Captain.

"If you boys don't know; I am Captain Bassal. I am your evaluator for the exercise that occurred last night."

The Captain pulled two forms from a file that seemed as though it was about to spew across the table. After a short moment of reviewing the forms, he looked back up at the two boys who stood before him, his eyes narrowed.

"I don't know whether to commend you two, or call you both crazy. You both charged Hyrulean Knights, the strongest of our direct combat warriors, and expected something to happen?!" he said, awaiting an answer.

"I saw the breach, and I moved in to close it, sir. Buy time so defenses could be arranged to accommodate for the threat that arose, and-"

"That's all well and good, Candidate Auru, but the moment you charged them, you wasted your own life, and forfeited vital intelligence, which now brings me to you."

The Captain turned, and Rusl swallowed hard. The piercing gray eyes regarded Rusl, and looked into his soul, invading his mind.

"Why did you have the maps, logs, and communications for the outpost on the southern ridge?"

"I ordered him to secure them, sir."

The Captain's head snapped back to Auru. "Why on the goddesses' green earth would you give that order?"

"It gave us a chance of getting away with it and keeping it secure, and a chance to-"

"Stop. Your decision was an extremely risky one, but you acted. You, Rusl, performed more than you were required to, considering you are an Apprentice, rather than a Candidate. Yet, you both need to keep your heroics in check, and your minds about you."

Rusl glanced at Auru, where he stood silent, trying to prevent his anger from boiling over. The officer looked back down at the reports, sighed, and slumped back, hands massaging his temples.

"You both have individually passed the trials, and you are both being assigned to a unit together. The Knights were impressed, as were the Scouts. You two were one of the few who passed these trials, so you are both being assigned to the same unit."

Rusl looked at Auru yet again, bewildered. Auru turned his head to look at Rusl as well, with the same nature of expression. Both of the youths then returned their stunned gaze to Captain Bassal, and listened eagerly to what unit that they had been assigned.

The Captain, noticing this silent exchange, nodded, and pulled out two envelopes from a mail carrier's bag. Both boys grabbed the letters, and broke the seals to view the contents.

 _Field Blacksmith Apprentice Rusl_

 _The Hylian Scout Regiment has reviewed your performance from last night's exercise. In light of your bravery and adherence to orders despite risk of personal injury, you have been assigned to the Hylian Scout Regiment, Southern Battalion. The Southern Battalion has assigned you to the 4th Scout Company, Faron Province. It is our hope you will perform not only your duties as a Field Blacksmith, but also as a Swordsman. Your subsequent training will occur at the Faron Outpost, and you are placed at the rank and grade of Field Blacksmith and Scout._

 _You will leave forthwith upon your recovery, gather new issued equipment at the Scout Post, and rendezvous with Scout Sergeant Grendl at the West Hyrule Bridge by nightfall._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Commander Jorden Kakaren_

Eyes wide with excitement, Rusl looked over at Auru, and was momentarily confused to see Auru's disappointment. Then it clicked. Auru snapped to attention, and nodded to Captain Bassal. He then turned on his heel and strode out, steps wide, jaw level, and anger radiating from his powerful limbs.

Rusl, looked at the Captain, with a loss for words.

"Go with him. He'll need a friend."

The Captain looked towards the flap, and Rusl ran through it, chasing his compatriot.

Rusl caught up to Auru, and grabbed the muscular soldier. Auru turned around, tears burning in his eyes.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry."

Auru stared into his eyes for a moment, and then exhaled. He started walking again, but slowed his pace. Rusl walked alongside him, his presence quiet.

"When he said Knights…I thought…but it was only a hope."

"Well, at least we passed, and got assigned. And you could always transfer."

"I could."

They walked in silence the rest of the way, dodging tents until they found the Scout Crest flying above the post. The Scout Post was not just one tent. It was a mass of tents and horses, all centered around one large tent. Racks of swords, bows, lances, and armor were in uniform rows adjacent to the command tent.

A supply sergeant stood near the command post, and the two comrades made a beeline to the clerk.

"Name, rank, job," grunted the portly clerk, to engrossed in his paper work to make eye contact with the young men.

"Scout Auru, and Scout Blacksmith Rusl, Sergeant!"

"Scout Auru, second row, grab a longbow, and a sword or lance. Pick up regimental armor, and have it outlined. Scout Blacksmith Rusl, take regimental armor, and get a hammer, bow, and sword, now. Also, pick up a black patch from the third row. Now go."

The two males went about, retrieving the required equipment quickly and quietly. Rusl grabbed a new sword, and examined the simple design. The double edged blade was made of tempered steel, forged in the Goron mines near Kakariko. The sword itself was made of two distinct pieces, the blade and cross guard, with the blade being a single piece ending in a cylinder on one end, with a cross guard separating the blade from the handle. The handle itself was a product of leather, made in Castle Town, where the construction of the weapon occurred.

The bow was a simple one, made of strips of yew glued together, and connected by a horse strand rope. It was approximately three and a half feet long, with a range of just over 400 yards. All scouts were required to have a bow, in order to communicate and fight at a range. Special arrows were designed to carry messages in cylinders at the base of the arrowhead, as to keep communications continuous through the ranks.

The hammer doubled as a weapon and tool, the most versatile component of a blacksmith. The solid steel block on top of a hardened oak handle provided a sturdy and fire resistant tool to forge and repair weapons, as well as crush armor and bone.

Rusl moved to the third row, searching for the patch his armor, when he discovered a petite girl, about his age. Her features were stunning, with her short golden hair flowing in the morning breeze which framed her teardrop shaped face, delicate hands sorting cloth, and kind eyes focusing on Rusl.

Upon realizing that he had been noticed, Rusl puffed his chest, and walked over to the table.

"What can I do for you, Great Protector?"

The easy tone surprised Rusl, and he babbled a series of incoherent lines, searching for a suitable reply. As he tried to shut his mouth, his face turned from a natural tan, to several shades of red. The young girl smiled, and stifled a giggle.

"Blacksmith?"

Rusl nodded, opting to stay silent to prevent any further embarrassment.

The blonde grabbed a patch of two crossed hammers, and handed it to the soldier.

"This is sewn on the left sleeve. Try to center it, Scout…"

"Rusl," the bewildered Scout said, a little too quickly. An awkward silence passed, and Rusl realized his mistake.

"What is your name, ma'am?"

"Uli. Where will your new post be?"

"Southern Hyrule, Faron."

"Good luck!" she said, and then turned her head away as if dismissing him.

Taking the hit, Rusl turned around and began to walk away. Of all the chances I had, I screwed this one up, he thought. Rusl walked, thumbing the patch, and began to examine it. He noticed a piece of parchment he assumed was a piece of the patch, and flipped it over. An address in Kakariko was written in a flowing calligraphy. The spring in Rusl's step was much more noticeable as he walked back to his comrade.

Bitter anger and disappointment still coursed through Auru's veins. His dream, his desire to be a Knight, was not realized. The Knights had expressed their interest, they had seen his power and my courage, but he was still left out, still pushed to another path, and it ate him alive. Rusl's light strides carried to his older companion's side, and he looked straight ahead with a loopy grin.

"What has you all cheery?"

Rusl handed him a small piece of paper, and Auru looked down at it. Reading the few contents of the note, Auru wryly smiled.

"You look like a fool."

"I don't care! We got into a regiment, I have a chance with a girl, and we are on our way to our first post. What can possibly go wrong today?!"

The joyful exclamation caught Auru off-guard, and it pulled him from some of his wallowing. This could be good, he thought. Who knows? Maybe I'll be an officer soon enough, and if I get lucky enough, I'll settle down with a family, and be happy.

His spirits slightly lifted, he walked alongside Rusl, as they made their way to the West Eldin Bridge.

When they arrived, the sun was at its peak, and a lone figure stood adjacent to the bridge, with a large wagon located several yards off to his side. A brown cloak covered his armor, making him difficult to spot in the field. The wagon was covered in the same material, and was covered in mud,

Rusl and Auru covered the last of the distance, and met up with the figure.

"Sergeant Grendl?"

"That'd be me. Auru I assume?"

Auru nodded, sizing up the seasoned scout, who stood just over 5 feet. His unkempt beard and deep brown eyes contrasted each other, and his smell left a lot to be desired.

"And this thunder stick is Rusl, I assume."

"Yes sir!" Rusl said, confusion evident on his face, while Auru suppressed a laugh.

"Good! You two are early, and we will be waiting for 4 others. Y'all were the one who charges the Knights, right?"

Auru scratched the back of his head, and he nodded, and Rusl looked away.

"Well, that ain't something to you hear every day. You need a bit of crazy to survive in Faron. It may be blessed by the gods, but the bokoblobins and the bulbin mercenaries haven't bothered to regard it."

"Those monsters are still there?" Auru asked incredulously.

"Most definitely. You might see some on our way to the lovely Far Off."

"Far Off?"

"You'll learn."

The scouts sat, listening to the musings of the Sergeant. Hours passed, and the other four recruits trickled in. The four recruits were from all corners of Hyrule. The sun was beginning to turn orange when Auru tossed his bag onto the wagon, and climbed aboard. The sergeant was sitting up front with another scout, while Auru sat in the back, covering the rear with his bow drawn. Rusl sat inside, playing with his hammer. Uncomfortable hours dragged by, unaided by the bouncing of the wagon. Auru was offered relief, but he refused, preferring to stay occupied and alert.

Night passed to day, as time marched on. The ride was uneventful, as fields turned into large, towering trees. Sunlight filtered through the dark leaves, and birds chirped softly, their songs quick and joyful. An hour into the forest, they pulled up to a wooden log wall, which spread out for 130 yards. A large gate sat in the center of the wall they faced, and it began to open when they came in front of it.

The wagon pulled through, and Auru took in Outpost Faron. Wooden structures were placed strategically throughout the compound, allowing for easy access and easy defense. The barracks were right across from an armory, and a chow hall was little behind that. Barrels of arrows sat around the outpost, and smaller structures stood around the outpost. Auru walked towards the barracks, bag and weapons in hand.

He pushed the door open, and was surprised to see a long hall, and series of doors. He turned around, and looked at the Sergeant, confused.

"Your room is on the second story, fourth door down. You and Rusl are sharing a room."

"We get our own room?"

"That's right! I had your same face when I arrived here. Lived in Southern Hyrule my entire life, never had my own room until I joined the Scouts. Amazing thing, ain't it?" Sergeant Grendl called out. Auru stood just through the door way in amazement, and walked down the hall to ascend the stairs at the end of the hallway.

Auru clambered up, and walked to a door with two beds, and two chests at the base of the cots. He took two steps, and dropped his bag. A single window looked over the wall, and surveyed the forest, where a small stream ran through the deep woods.

The room had racks on the walls for weapons, and shelves for personal items just above the headboard. The next ten minutes, Auru racked his weapons, while Rusl was opposite of him, performing the same task. When Auru finished, he took a step back and looked at his work. His personal space seemed cozy and welcoming, yet ominous with the presence of the weapons.

The entirety of the day's events suddenly slammed into him. The enormity of his move, the burden now placed on his broad shoulders, and his opportunity to succeed crashed on him. Auru looked over at his surrogate brother, and sighed.

Rusl, who was so consumed with excitement and anticipation from the day seemed to have been hit with the same wave of exhaustion and realization that washed over Auru moments before.

"We made it, Auru. We made it."

Auru simply nodded, and he sat down in his exhaustion, leaned his head against the single pillow, and let himself drift into a dreamless sleep.

CHAPTER 2: Heroes of Ages Past

Two months had passed since Auru and Rusl arrived in Faron. Rusl had been working in and out of the armory, and out in the field.

In those two months, Rusl had been on two, week long scouting trips. His attachment to the long range scout squad had kept him occupied, and added nearly 5 pounds of muscle from the work. Yet, he had also gained new scars, from close encounters with bokoblins. Though the primitive purple monsters were of little threat to them, they still left nasty bruises and gashes. Rusl had killed several on his last mission, but not before one had given him a nasty tear on his right calf.

Auru on the other hand, had been confined to the outpost for most of the time. His size and speed were recognized quickly by Sergeant Grendl.

"We've been waiting for waiting for a big 'un like you. You're gonna be one of the GTH Scouts." Grendl had said, laughing all the while.

Auru had then been introduced to a squad of rather insane and innately athletic members of the Faron Company. These scouts were part of a rescue squad, who were more familiarly known as the Gone to Hell Squad.

Auru had only been called out once, two days prior, and it was to save two scouts who had managed to get chased through the forest by about 40 bokoblins. By the time they arrived to assist assailed scouts, two other scout squads were firing on the purple humanoids. The squad of four GTH Scouts slayed the remaining few in under a minute.

Yet, Auru still longed for something more. Rusl was always out, and he would wait, bored, and try to find something to do. Now that Auru had proved himself, and as he sat bored, he tried to entertain himself. He walked about the outpost, as he had done many times before, and wandered about aimlessly, trying to find something to do. Rusl had left hours earlier, on another week long mission, into the deep woods.

The worry would always gnaw at Auru, as his younger compatriot was always placed in harm's way, and Auru wasn't there to protect him. But, Auru had to place his faith in the team that Rusl was assigned to.

Auru's wandering continued until he heard a dull thump, by one of the towers. An arrow was protruding from the large circle target place by it for messages to be received. Confused, the guard looked about, and he scanned the outside world, as Auru watched. Suddenly, his eyes went wide, and he rang a large tarnished bell. Auru immediately ran towards the tower, and looked up.

"What's going on?"

"Scout is down! South side, 200 yards out!"

Auru ran towards the gate, and opened the gates, as two other scouts who were members of the Rescue Squad, Taw and Rae, ran out behind him.

The medicine man of the squad, Dabue, reached the wounded scout first. The rest of the squad circled around defensively, covering the forest.

"What happened?" Dabue asked, while searching for the source of the scout's profuse bleeding.

"We went out earlier today, passed through the Southern Gorge. They were waiting... knew our patterns...knew our size...cornered us...shot us," gasped the dying scout.

"Who?" Dabue asked, his tan hands turning red as he discovered the wound. Two broken arrow shafts pierced his right side, and bubbles were coming out from the blood flow.

"Auru! I need pressure on his chest! Push down!"

Auru turned around, and applied pressure on the man's ribs, as Dabue began to wrap his wounds.

"Who were they? And who else was with you?" Auru inquired, trying to keep him focused and awake.

"Bulbins... others are dead…except smith…have him"

Auru's chest turned to ice, and Dabue whipped his head and dreads about and looked at Auru, his eyes wide, realizing who the blacksmith was.

The blood slowed its flow, and the bubbles stopped coming.

"Stay with me, Scout!" cried Dabue, his hands bloodied. The scout's pupils dilated, and he stopped breathing.

"May Din guide you home," prayed Dabue, and he closed the scout's eyes.

Auru stood up, and began running towards the southern gorge. Dabue stood, and followed, as did the rest of the squad.

"Auru, we need a plan!"

Auru kept running, his intent clear and his mission known to his fellow scouts. They bobbed and weaved through trees, and after ten minutes of their foot race, Auru stopped in front of the rickety bridge.

"Damn it, Auru, have you lost your mind?!"

Auru turned around, and looked at the three other scouts.

"We proceed with caution, move quickly and quietly. We track, bows drawn, and shoot to kill."

Auru turned around, and crossed the bridge, crouched, and bow at the ready. The three others looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Auru into the deep woods on the other side of the bridge.

As they made their way through the forest, a smell hit the noses of the four scouts. An odor of rot, of heat, and of bestial origins. Auru entered a clearing in the forest, and took a step back.

Blood was spattered across then opening in the forest, covering trees, brush, and the root infested ground. Bulbin bodies lay about, limbs slashed and hacked, arrows protruding out. Yet, the most terrifying sight, was the 5 bodies of the deceased scouts.

Stakes had been driven through their mutilated corpses, and left standing in the clearing. Their weapons were left, sheathed in their bodies.

Auru scanned each of the faces, and was relieved he didn't see Rusl among the faces. As soon as the relief hit him, guilt cleaved through him as he looked at each of the faces again.

"We need to keep moving to find Rusl," Dabue said gently. "Nothing can bring them back from this."

They scanned the area, as to track the bulbin horde, and Auru scoured the ground. His eyes drilled in on a single drag mark that went deeper into the forest.

Auru called out, and began running, followed by the rest of the team. What he and the others failed to notice, was the massive footprints that ran alongside the drag marks.

Their sprint carried them nearly a mile into the forest. Auru looked ahead, and made out a single figure leaning against a tree. Auru sped up, and was abruptly stopped as Dabue tackled him.

"Don't be stupid! It's a trap, and you know it! I have a wife to return to when I get home, and a son. Slow down, and use that big head of yours!" Dabue said in a hushed voice.

Auru slowed his breathing down, and nodded. Taw began to climb one of the towering trees, while Rae knelt, bow drawn with an arrow notched.

Auru returned to his feet, and began to creep forward alongside his muscular medicine man, when a bellow rang through the forest.

Rae fell back, a single arrow bouncing off his chest armor. He got back up, and returned an arrow into the brush. Bulbins began to stream out, their faces contorted in battle cries, their guttural language incomprehensible.

Arrows peppered the tree limb where Taw was shooting, but he held fast, and killed several Bulbins.

Auru and Dabue slashed through the ranks of bulbins, their swords cleaving limbs. Auru guided his assault toward the scout leaning against the tree. Two bulbins leapt towards him, and he swung his steel blade in a wide arc.

The tip of the blade caught the first bulbin in the throat, and continued through its neck, and then proceeded to hit the second bulbin in the ribs. The blade passed halfway through the second bulbin before it stopped, catching the spine. The bulbin fell to a knee, while the other grabbed it's throat, trying to keep its life juices from spilling at his feet. Auru placed his foot on the bulbin's head who was still joined with his sword, and pushed, sliding him off the blade. Both bulbins hit the ground, and Auru turned around to look at the figure. Rusl was breathing shallowly, and was bleeding from a wound somewhere on his head.

"Dabue! We need to get out of here!" Auru shouted.

Suddenly, the tree Taw was on cracked, and fell. A massive bulbin, standing nearly 7 feet tall and weighing 800 pounds, grinned, and crushed Rae beneath the massive hammer he used to fell the tree.

The bulbins encircled Dabue, Auru, and Rusl, and sat quietly, waiting for orders from their horned leader.

"You dare enter Faron, Hylian?" the hulking figure asked Auru. His pointed teeth and slim green lips stayed in a smile, as though this were a game.

Auru stared back, his eyes speaking defiance. Dabue said nothing, instead turning to Rusl to protect him.

"No words? No pithy phrases like the last group, who plead to stay alive? And then plead us to kill them?"

Silence.

"Very well."

The figure growled, and the bulbins began to close in.

An explosion ripped apart the right flank of bulbins, and the bulbins' eyes grew wide.

A single horse neigh was heard from the left flank, and a clank of armor was heard from the rear guard. Auru looked about, confused. Dabue's jaw went slack, his mouth hanging open.

"Great goddesses above…" Dabue breathed.

Auru traced Dabue's line of sight, and nearly dropped his sword. A figure cloaked in green was charging on horseback toward the bulbins, a massive sword held in his left hand, a shield in the other.

Behind Auru, a Hylian Knight, who was clad in bright silver armor and stood nearly 8 feet tall charged through the line, bringing a massive black mace crashing through a row of bulbins. In a matter of seconds, the mysterious warriors killed 70 bulbins, their bodies littered throughout the clearing.

"You are dead!" The bulbin in charge yelled. "You died at the hands of the Gerudo!"

"I can be misleading," the rider said.

Auru examined the rider, who wore agreed tunic. He wore earth brown armor on his arms, shoulders, and legs, with ornate gold thread sewn decoratively to create a vine pattern. He wore a strange green cap, which hung on the back of his head and hung halfway down his back, and covered sandy blonde hair. A bow and quiver was strapped to his back, and a series of pouches ran along his waist. He looked as though he were in his mid fifties, but yet he seemed as though he was older. The most terrifying thing though, was his piercing blue eyes, which stared right into the fat mass' face.

"You are too late to stop me! Faron has fallen! The outpost is overrun!"

The green warrior dismounted from his horse, which promptly trotted away, and he approached the hulking bulbin, sword drawn, ready to kill.

The bulbin screamed in his language, but his forces ran. He swung his hammer at the warrior, but the blonde man danced aside, and went into a dead sprint. He took two massive steps, and leapt, clearing the giant's head. In one smooth motion, the warrior swung his sword and somersaulted in midair.

The sword cleaved through the bulbin's head and lower back, and split him cleanly down the middle. It stood there for a moment, and toppled over, blood erupting forth from the body.

The warrior rolled out behind the bulbin, and looked back to the Knight.

"Please tell me he was bluffing," the warrior said, as he came to his feet.

The Knight shrugged, and removed his helmet. His gray eyes looked up, and sweat glistened off his jet black crew cut.

"I have not received message yet. Let me call bird," he replied with his thick accent.

A sharp, four tone whistle echoed throughout the forest, and a screech sounded back. A golden eagle glided through the leaves, and landed on the shoulder of the knight. A piece of parchment was attached to the leg, and the knight looked up, troubled.

"If it's that quick, you know what it means."

The green warrior stood quietly for a moment, head lowered. Then he looked up, and met eyes with Auru.

The warrior turned his eyes to the crumpled figure of Rusl, and walked towards him. He pulled a bottle from one of his many pouches, and poured the red liquid contents into Rusl's mouth. Rusl spluttered, and his breathing became easier, his body relaxed, and the bleeding stopped.

"What was that?!" Dabue asked incredulously.

"Red Chu Jelly. It's hard to come by these days and dangerous to get. What are your names?" the man asked.

"I'm Scout Auru, and this is Medicine Scout Dabue. Hylian Scout Regiment, Southern Battalion, Faron Company. What is your name, and unit?"

"My name is Link."

"It is you!" Dabue exclaimed, his hands shaking.

The Knight chuckled, and began walking back into the woods where he came. He stooped over before he disappeared, grabbing Rusl.

"Follow me, you two. You both have much to learn."

Without another word, Link turned around and followed the Knight, and both boys followed.

"Is it really him?" Auru asked in a hushed tone, making sure to stay a safe distance away.

"Yes, it is me, and yes, I have incredibly good hearing. No, I am not a god, nor a demigod. No, I have not killed all the Gerudos, some of the stories are true, no, I did not kiss Zelda, no, I did not kill him, and no, you cannot play with my swords. Are we done with the silly questions, and prepared to move onto more important topics?"

"Yes sir," a humbled Auru said.

They walked in silence for a few hundred feet before they reached a clearing. Link's horse stood there, along with a massive black horse.

Auru looked at Link sheepishly, and chewed over a question, before finally spitting it out.

"Why are you here?"

"Faron has been getting restless. We learned today how large the forces were, and we arrived to assist. Yet too late."

"Too late?"

Link dodged the question, and mounted his steed.

"Dabue, get on Arlan's horse. Auru, with me."

Arlan mounted his horse, and placed Rusl in front of him on the pommel. Dabue sat behind Arlan, and Auru sat behind Link.

The group rode together, and arrived at the outpost 10 minutes later. Or what remained of it.

Flames licked up and down the wooden wall, and carrion filled the sky. Around the outpost, 23 horses milled about, their riders dragging bodies out of the outpost. 10 Hylian Knights created a perimeter, weapons drawn, bodies of bulbins littered about them, dismembered, and unrecognizable.

"You couldn't have known, Link," Arlan said, his voice low, and compassionate.

"I should have. We should have pushed that fool more," Link replied.

They dismounted, and began walking towards the ruins. Three wagons pulled up, marked with a symbol neither youth had seen before. There was the usual Triforce and Hylian Eagle, but the eagle was different. It held a sword in one claw, and a scroll in the other.

Three men, wearing light green robes with a single gold triangle on the back, dismounted from the wagons, and walked towards the remains of the Scouts. Link, Auru, Dabue, and Arlan approached the robed figures, while one of the cavalry men grabbed Rusl from Arlan's horse. The air shifted slightly, causing Auru and Dabue to draw their swords. Link shook his head, and the young men stood, confused.

Link stepped aside, and in front of him stood a young woman, who was no more than 22. Her hair was white as snow, matching the wraps she wore on her arms and legs. Her tunic was cut at the shoulders, allowing her maximum arm movement. The dark blue tunic seemed to meld in with the shadows that were cast about. She carried only knives, and strange 4 pointed weapons that looked like stars.

"What do we have, Linu?"

"They are retreating. We are eliminating the rest," the strangely clad woman said.

"Survivors?"

"They are all with you."

Link nodded, and began walking again.

"Are these new recruits then?"

"These two fended off nearly 40 bulbins by themselves, before we intervened. The unconscious one will also come with us. We just lost another blacksmith, so we could use him."

Linu raised an eyebrow, then nodded. She touched her brow, and ran off, disappearing almost as quickly as she appeared.

"You'll get used to them soon enough. They are called Sheikah, and they are loyal and unwavering. That was Linu Sheik. She is a Lieutenant in the Hylian Expeditionary Force."

"So that's what this is?" Auru asked, understanding what laid in front of him.

"Exactly. There is hope for you yet," retorted Link, as he began to walk towards a rider, and start to talk with him.

"Is he always this...hostile?" asked Dabue, looking to Arlan.

"He is troubled. He worries. He hasn't slept in 5 days. He worries me, he worries wife, he worries the rest. He is ferocious as dodongo." Arlan said, staring after his leader.

One of the robed men walked towards Arlan, and he removed his hood.

"Captain Arlan, are we moving to the new outpost? We need to know in order to direct the wagons."

"Yes. It will be new headquarters."

The scholar raised one eyebrow, and then nodded. "Very well, we will go to Ordon."

Link strode back over to the group, and looked at the scholar, his eyes tired.

"Zal, are you ready to move your wagons out, with the wounded?"

"Yes," Zal said, as he placed his hand on his light green robe, "But remember, you cannot consume yourself with what happens. The goddesses will bless you, and the sages have always guided you. Pray, and rely on them."

Link nodded, his lips pursed. He walked towards Epona, and beckoned the rest of the group to mount up. Auru remounted Epona, and Auru and Dabue once again were on the black steed. The wagons, now full of wounded and wooden chests, pulled up behind their leaders. 12 cavalry pulled alongside the caravan, and it moved south, deeper into the woods.

Hours of twisting, bumps, and turns later, the caravan pulled into a meadow, where trees were scattered throughout. A single structure stood out in the back, carved out of a rock face.

The riders dismounted, and let their horses wander. The wagons were unloaded, and the group walked into the stone structure. The structure itself looked as though it were a church, with large wooden doors, and stone walls. The same strange symbol placed above the entrance, as though it were a beacon for the elite force.

Strangely enough, torches were already lit inside, and the reception room seemed cozy, with one hallway leading deeper into the outpost. 5 Sheik stood waiting in the initial room, their eyes looking at Link.

"Take your leave. You are done for now."

The Sheik touched their hands to their brows, and retired deeper in the structure. Link turned about, and examined the rest of the group who was assembled. Two cavalrymen had walked in, their lances pointed to the floor.

"This is our new command post. Structures are allowed to be built, follow the usual rules."

"Tree structures allowed, sir?"

Link looked at his subordinate, and nodded. The two riders walked out, seeing their leave.

"I advise you do the same, Auru and Dabue. You two will report to me tomorrow at sunrise. We have a lot to talk about. Leave Rusl with me."

"Yes sir," the two recruits said, and walked out into the light once more.

CHAPTER 3: A NEW HOME

Rusl awoke with a start, and grabbed for his sword. He looked around, and realized his surroundings had changed. A wave of dizziness hit him, and he fell back onto the bed he was in, and breathed out.

"How are you feeling?" a low raspy tenor asked.

Rusl turned his head, and looked for the source of the voice. A tan man with light blonde hair sat at a desk. He wore a white shirt with a mandarin collar, and dark brown pants. He kept his head down, focused on his writing.

"Where am I?"

"First, how is your head?"

"A little fuzzy. Where am I?

Then a flood of memories hit him, of the attack, of the bulbin bodies that piled up around him, and his world going black.

"Where is the rest of my squad?!"

The man turned around, and looked into Rusl's brown eyes. His face was aged, but still had a sharp frame, muscles running down his jaw line.

"You are safe in Ordon. And there is someone who wants to see you."

Auru walked into the room, his eyes concerned, yet relieved.

"Are you okay?" Auru asked, worry creeping into his voice.

Rusl stood up, and embraced his brother. He held on for a moment, and then released him, falling back onto his bed.

"Auru, where is my squad?"

Auru looked down, and drew in a breath.

"They were killed in the skirmish. You were the only survivor," the man said, his voice gentle, yet firm.

Tears burned in Rusl's eyes. He ran his hand across his face, trying to hide his emotions from the two men.

"I understand you are a blacksmith. We have an opening in our unit, and I need you to fill it. Do you want it?" the man asked, looking up from his paperwork.

Rusl looked to Auru, and Auru nodded back at him, silently encouraging him to accept.

"Yes sir."

"Good. I hear you are quite good with Goron smith techniques."

Rusl nodded slowly, wondering why the older man brought up his specialty.

"You will be my personal smith then."

Auru's jaw dropped, and Rusl looked at the man with confusion.

"Sir, I don't even know your name, or your rank. And what is your sword hand, fighting style, and saddle like?"

The man's blue eyes bored into the young smith's eyes, and he nodded.

"My name is Link. Ranks are of little consequence here. I'm left handed, aggressive, and I have a leather battle saddle."

Rusl stood up, and began to approach the man, sizing him up, examining his features. He estimated his height, weight, physical endurance, and took the massive two handed sword into account that was leaning against the wall an arm's length away from Link.

"I'll see what I can start on today."

"You won't start on anything for a while. You have training to complete. We will start in 10 minutes."

Rusl, bewildered at the short recovery time attempted to talk to his new comrade, but he walked out of the room.

Rusl got to his feet, and began to give chase to the lean warrior. Auru tried to stop Rusl from leaving the room, but he missed his younger friend.

"Rusl! You have to rest!"

Rusl ran, following the now rapid footfalls that echoed in front of him. His pursuit of Link led him through a small system of twists and turns, until he was suddenly outside, in a field where goats were roaming about.

The older warrior stood on the balls of his feet, two swords in his hand. Link tossed the sword in his right hand to Rusl. He grabbed the hilt of the handle, and turned it experimentally, testing the weight of the blade.

"Come at me," Link said, his voice level, and eyes unwavering.

Rusl charged, and brought his blade down over head, and met the steel of Link's sword. He continued his assault, bringing quick short arcs against Link's defense. Link parried and deflected all of the blade's swipes against him.

Rusl put more fuel into his attack, trying to break the steel defense, but Link only moved faster.

Suddenly, the tempo changed. Link disappeared from in front of Rusl, and his blade swept through empty space. Rusl tried to move, but found an iron grip around his chest, and a blade across his neck.

"Not bad for a recruit. But still a dead recruit. We start again tomorrow morning."

Rusl realized he had been holding his breath, and let it out, trying to control his fear and shock. Link relaxed his grip, and lowered his sword. Rusl fell to one knee, exhausted, and looked up to Link.

"We have a lot of work to do. For all of you. Go and rest, you all ride with me tomorrow."

Rusl looked about confused, and saw Dabue and Auru waiting, their faces marked with worry. Rusl nodded, and tried to get to his feet. Rusl stumbled, and collapsed back onto one knee, and his vision grew blurry. The two comrades who had been watching, ran over and grabbed Rusl, helping him to his feet. They walked arm in arm towards a tree which had been carved out, and pushed through a canvas covering the door way.

...

Link watched the young men as they entered the tree. He sat down, and consumed himself in his thoughts. He had a gut feeling about the three individuals who had the entire Force interested in their progress. It was far and few when recruits came to the force, and it was a first for members to come right out of the Corps and come into the elite ranks. Yet, here they were, and all eyes would be on them for the next few weeks.

Arlan approached Link, his expression neutral. He ran a whet stone across his Goron longsword, sharpening the massive blade. Arlan cleared his throat, looking expectantly at the Hero.

"What do you have an issue with, Arlan?"

"Three apprentices? Do you want to burn yourself out completely? Wife warned you about this, you don't listen. Zal talk to you, no listen. I speak, no listen. You are one man!" His speech became worse as he talked faster, his accent and grammar slowly reverting back to his native tongue.

Link looked at the massive man, who wore a loose shirt and pants, and let a breath out.

"I'll be fine. These three are special. There is something different about these three."

"What is it?"

"I can feel it, but I'm not sure, they will make great changes in this land."

"Let me take them."

"I want to test them first. I'm going to work with them for a few weeks, and then take them out on a patrol. Then you can have one of them."

Arlan thought about this for a moment, and nodded.

Link looked down, and began to sharpen his sword again, and let his thoughts turn to the future.

Mornings began early for the boys, their training being rigorous and unrelenting. They were awoken by Link, and ran to their training site, which was a 30-minute run. After the run, they began to study the finer elements of combat, studying the sword, bow, and other tools of their deadly trade. Surveillance and stalking followed their weapons trade, and they would finish out the day with an exercise, attempting to track an animal or a member of the Expeditionary Force.

Every few days, the boys would study tactics, strategy, and the elements of the Force. Enemy recognition, force estimation, and any technical task was covered in those quiet reserved days.

At night they would retire to their beds in their tree house, and collapse into their straw beds. In their exhaustion, the boy talked less and less, but they communicated more and more. Auru, Rusl, and Dabue began to read each other uncannily, understanding a simple flick of hair, a raised eyebrow, or a silent stare.

Weeks passed, and the last remains of fat on either boy had evaporated from their bodies. Only bone, muscle, and skin remained, with sharp minds and quiet efficiency. This was not just noticed by Link, but by the rest of the unit.

The veterans had kept a close eye on the three, and noticed the change from boys to brutally efficient warriors. Several Knights had placed bets on when one of the recruits would quit. Cavalry, Scouts, and Swordsmen watched from a distance, and talked in hushed whispers about the boys. Even the Sheik, who were usually neutral in the drama and gossip of the Battalion, were peaked by the progress of the three.

It was the third day of the fifth week, and Auru sat awake, pulling his boots on, waiting for Link to push through the cloth door and call them to action before dawn. Auru watched silently as Rusl strapped his longsword on, and Dabue checked his medical bag.

When they were ready all ready, Auru nodded, and the boys stood up and made their way to the door. He grasped the cloth, and pushed it aside. On the other side, Link stood, waiting.

The men met their leader in the clearing, and awaited orders.

"We will be going on a patrol today. Southern Hyrule Field has had some strange activity, so we are going to investigate. Questions?"

Auru looked at Link, stunned for a moment, then allowed a wry smile, and nodded. He could feel the excitement radiating from the other two, and could barely contain himself.

Link, nodded, and turned on his heel, and the rookies followed him.

"You all learned to ride in the Corps, correct?"

All the boys nodded, confused.

Their mentor walked towards the rear of their outpost, and walked up to the stables. A Cavalry officer stood, waiting, and nodded at Link and regarded the party that followed him.

"Well, y'all look like you're ready to make grass grow."

Link rolled his eyes while Auru, Rusl, and Dabue looked at the officer in confusion.

The officer chuckled, and said, "You look like you're ready to kill. I'm Captain Thad. You three need horses, right?"

Auru's jaw dropped, and he stared at the officer. Thad's cackle ripped through the air, and his infectious laugh made Auru smile harder.

"I haven't seen someone get that excited since we put a Dodongo egg in Zal's bag! Good goddess, that was righteous," the captain said with his charming drawl.

"Which horse will I be getting sir?" Auru asked, his hands vibrating in excitement.

"Take your pick," the officer said, sweeping his arm into the stable.

Auru stepped in, with Rusl and Dabue flanking him.

Rusl walked ahead of Auru, while Dabue went to the first stall. Auru walked along the gates, when a head rested on his shoulder.

He looked to his right, and saw big brown eyes, looking directly into his. The massive mare stood over 8 feet tall, and had a steel grey coat, with muscles rippling down its side.

Auru felt the horse shift slightly, and lower his head to Auru. Auru knelt in front of the horse, and then stood up, while the horse raised its head again. A bond grew between man and beast, and even though only both had met each other in one fleeting moment, an unwavering trust grew between them.

Auru rubbed its neck, and the horse whinnied. Thad walked up, and chuckled.

"Hand it over, Time Boy."

Auru looked over confused, and saw several red rupees fly through the air to Thad's open palm.

Auru made out Link grumbling about never betting on horses again, and then looked to Thad.

"Her name is Seera."

"Seera…" Auru whispered, looking at the beast.

"She's yours, and you are hers now. Hope you know that. Link sure as rain does!"

Link looked at Thad for a moment, and chuckled. He threw on a massive brown riding coat, covering his equipment, and his sturdy leather armor and green tunic.

Saddles were tossed to the boys, and they strapped the, onto their horses. They trotted out to the entrance of the stables, and looked at Link.

"Let's go."

Auru snapped the reins, and The boys followed Link out of Ordon.

When they arrived in Southern Hyrule, the group split up, riding out. They stayed within visual distance, and began to scan the field for activity. Hours passed, and Auru slowly became bored, looking about for activity. Then, a glint caught Auru's eye towards the north west. Auru watched closely, and saw another glint, and looked at his map. There was no source of water near the north path, nor was there any structure.

Auru signaled to Link, and his comrades, and they began to close on Auru as he rode towards his target. Their spread changed from a line, to a T shaped formation. Link and Rusl flanked Auru, while Dabue stayed several meters behind Auru.

A three-man front with one staying in reserve was the most common scout formation, allowing for a solid assault with assistance available when needed, or run to get reinforcements.

They closed on the location, and they saw the glint again, and Auru's eyes widened.

In front of them, stood nearly 800 Gerudo.

"DABUE, 4TH BRIGADE. GO!"

Dabue turned his horse on its hind legs, and sprinted off to the West. Auru, Rusl, and Link stopped on top of a hill, overlooking the Gerudo.

"How are we going to approach this?" Auru asked, his eyes never leaving the mass of brown bodies.

"Target officers, route them towards the cliff, and contain them until reinforcements arrive," Rusl suggested, his voice firm and unwavering.

Link shook his head to Auru's confusion. Auru raised an eyebrow at his master, and sat quietly waiting to hear Link's orders.

"Stay here, bows out. I'm about to test Gerudo will."

Link snapped Epona's reins, and trotted down the hillside. Auru nocked an arrow, and drew back the string. He slowed down his breathing. He heard a slow draw to his right, and looked for the most senior member in the Gerudo ranks.

"What is your business in Hyrule, Gerudo?" Link called out. The only answer was the ring of steel and shuffling of feet.

"I thought you meant as much. Would you reverse your intentions if you knew the 4th Hylian Brigade were riding here as we speak?"

A laugh rang out, shrill and challenging.

"We have fought Hylians before. We have no fear of men."

Link looked at the source of the voice, and Auru sighted in on the source. A tall woman with ornate tattoos, red robes, and two scimitars stood with arms crossed. He kept his arrow focused on her chest, and refused to let it waver.

"You have? If I recall, the last time the Hylians fought the Gerudos was over 21 years ago. Most of the young ladies here don't even have their Trial mark. And I doubt they could face a Hyrulean Hero."

With that last comment, Link reached up, and undid the clasp securing his riding cloak, and let it fall to the ground.

The assembled force took several steps back, and the leader stumbled, and lost her composure.

"The rumors are true..." She gasped, her voice trembling with fear.

Suddenly, hundreds of pounding hooves were heard from the West.

Nearly 200 Light Cavalry of the Hylian 4th Brigade encircled the Gerudo. Auru released the tension in the draw string, and began to bring Seera towards Link. Auru signaled for Rusl to follow suit. Auru arrived by Link's side, and stared the Gerudo force down.

"Surrender."

Swords dropped, and the Gerudo women fell to their knees. The Cavalry dismounted, and began to secure the invaders with lengths of rope. A Captain brought his horse to Link, and looked at the armored warrior.

"Commander Link."

"Always a pleasure to have you Captain Koto. Thank you for the assistance."

"It's been a few years, sir, but if you never need anything, just let me know."

"Would you mind taking these ones to the Western Prison?"

"Actually sir, we have new orders for Gerudo prisoners. They are to be transferred to a new prison in the Gerudo Desert."

Auru raised an eyebrow, and looked at Link. Link furrowed his brows, and seemed lost in thought.

Why the hell in Gerudo, Auru wondered, keeping his thoughts to himself. He placed his bow on his saddle, and returned the arrow to his quiver, as he listened to the Captain and Link talk.

After several minutes of discussion about how they were getting the prisoners to Eastern Hyrule, Link turned to Auru.

"What do you think?"

Auru stood quiet for a moment, and chewed on his tongue.

"It's strange, and doesn't make sense to me. But it's out of my realm of control."

Link nodded, and turned to Rusl and Dabue.

"You two?"

Auru didn't hear their answers, because he noticed a wagon heading south in the distance.

"Sir, we have a wagon heading South."

Link's head snapped towards Auru, and held up a hand to cut off Rusl mid-sentence. He looked across the horizon, and his eyes widened.

Link ran to Epona, jumped on, and snapped Epona's reins.

"Link!"

Alarm filled Auru, and he mounted Seera. Rusl and Dabue jumped on their steeds, and formed up on Auru. Epona was flying across the field, and the young men had difficulty catching up.

"What do you think it is?" Auru called across the formation.

Rusl and Dabue shook their heads, and snapped the reins harder, trying to catch up.

In the distance, Link hailed the wagon, and it came to a stop. He jumped off his horse, and stood there, staring at the driver.

The warriors closed in, and stopped formed a semicircle around Link, prepared to kill the driver with 3 arrows. But, the driver sat there, looking at Link, in her tan riding coat.

"Malon…"

The driver leapt from the wagon, and embraced Link.

A soft cry escaped the woman's mouth, and she held onto Link.

Auru sat confused, his bow still drawn.

"Put it down Auru. Give them space," Dabue called, as he placed his bow in its case.

Link held on, and kissed the top of the woman's head. She looked up, and Link kissed her again.

Auru felt discomfort rising, and turned his head to Rusl, who returned Auru's look with a face similar to his.

Auru returned his gaze to Link, and saw a stunning woman who looked to be in her early fifties. Her red hair flowed around her head, and cascaded down one shoulder. Her angular facial features were elfish, complementary of her Hylian decent.

"Boys, this is Malon. My wife."


End file.
